Life Is Great
by Techno autobiographer
Summary: It has been two years since I had last seen Tootie. Man, life is good. Of course I still have an evil babysitter, but not Vicky. The Tutrian's had moved away just after 5th grade and I haven't seen her since. The #1 best stalker Tootie is no longer bothering me, Vicky is no longer abusing me, and everyone is a bit happier. Then it all changes when a new girl comes to school.
1. weird dream, meeting Tara

**Hey guys, G1endon here. this is the first fanfiction that i wrote. yeah, it's not the first one i posted, but that's because i ran out of ideas for it until a month or two ago. Now i got my idea in my headand i'm writing it out. i hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i am only saying this once in this story. i do not own Fairly Odd Parent's or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

_I look off into the sunset, and reach my right hand for hers. I hold and caress it, then I turn my head toward the girl sitting beside me._

_"I love you." I say smiling._

_"I love you more." She replied smiling, then she lets out a giggle._

_We stare into each other's eyes and lean closer and closer…_

"Wake up Timmy. It's time for school" says a very familiar voice.

"Wanda, can I wish that there was no school today?" I say as I roll out of bed.

"Yes, but you need to go to school. You have midterms today and there is no rescheduling." She replies, and she's right. I can't miss midterms.

"Hey Wanda, I had the weirdest dream." I say as I put on a pair of jeans, white tennis shoes, my signature pink shirt and hat, and a sleeveless denim coat over it.

"I had a dream; I was in the Grand Prix and lost to Philip." Cosmo, the moron has spoken. Saying "pricks", not "prix".

"Yeah... as I was saying. I was on a hill staring off into the sunset, and then I turn my head to see this girl. I don't know who it was. Yet, in the dream I said 'I love you' to her and I meant it. We leaned in, closer and closer, and then I woke up." I explain to Wanda.

"That must have been a weird dream Sport. Well, you need to catch the bus."

* * *

**New girl P.O.V.**

* * *

"First day of high school in Dimsdale, are you excited sweetie?" My mom asks.

"I can't wait, today is going to be great." I reply. A new identity, new look. Who knows, I may finally be loved. I used to have a crush on this boy, before I moved a few years ago. I never got a chance to experience true love. Now I am finally back in Dimsdale. I grab my backpack and start walking to the bus stop. On the way I see a kid in a pink hat and matching shirt walking out of his house across the street. I get to a cross road and stop under the sign.

"Hey, are you new?"

* * *

**Timmy's P.O.V**

* * *

I walk outside to see a very beautiful girl, whom I didn't recognize. She seems very nice I keep walking toward the bus stop. She was walking the same direction, what the heck? I stop by a bench and sit down and I see her walking toward the bus stop. I ask if she's new and she answers.

"Yeah, I just moved here over the weekend. May I ask your name?" She's beautiful, deep blue eyes, long, silky **_brunet_** hair, about the same height as me. She is wearing black skinny jeans, no holes. Black dress shoes, a white long sleeve thermal with a tank top over. (It is on the verge of fall and winter). She seems very nice, and has not yet rejected me, so I may still have a chance with her. Beside, she's new and doesn't know my rep yet. Reputation is everything these days, if you don't have a good rep, you're a nobody. Mine is the lonely weird kid with his geeky friends.

"I'm Timmy Turner, and you are?" I ask. She seems very nice. It's sad; after today I'm very sure she will have nothing to do with me. I am not exactly the womanizer at Dimsdale High. The exact opposite actually, if I even look at a girl she walks the other way.

"My name is Tara, Tara Heartfall; it is very nice to meet you Timmy." She replied happily.

* * *

**Tara's P.O.V.**

* * *

Wow, he is so nice. Though, he did spend a while examining my outfit, but I will not hold that against him. Besides, he was curious. I think I am in love.

"So, I am new to Dimsdale. Could you, maybe show me around?"

"Sure, I would love to. Hey, you know midterms are today right?" he asks. I had been home schooled for the last year, and was ahead in a few subjects.

"Yeah I know, I studiedand I hope I will do well on them." The bus arrives; Timmy walks in, steps up, and I follow behind him.

* * *

**Timmy's P.O.V.**

* * *

I find a seat on the bus and Tara sits right next to me and the bus leaves to its next pick-up. Which normally would be my best friends; Chester and AJ, but there was a car accident and a detour had to be made. Trixie's house is the next stop. Here she comes, and here I go again trying to get her to at least notice me. Of course I am not going to push Tara off the seat. She is fine where she is. We stop in front of her house and here she comes, followed by her best friend Veronica. Wait for it, and queue the not worthy routine.

"We are not worthy."

"Hey Trixie" she just keeps walking, not even acknowledging my presence. Huh, weird. I didn't have the same feeling as I always do for her. What is wrong with me? I love her, right? Then I see Veronica give me this odd look in the corner of my eye. it's almost the same look Tootie used to give me.

"Ooooh, shot down again. Timmy, she is not going to notice you, give up." Chester, he is one of my two, maybe now three, best friends. Friends are supposed to be supportive, but he has a point.

"Timmy, there is a 20% chance that you will even get her to say hi to you, Chester is right." AJ, always with the calculations, sometimes I wish he would just go to college, but he is one of the two only people that I want to be seen with that will talk to me.

"Hey, who's she?" Chester asks, talking about Tara.

"Oh, sorry. Chester, AJ, this is Tara. She's new." I introduce.

"So, this is her first day?" says Chester.

"I can talk for myself. Yes, it is my first day."

"I guess that means you don't know Timmy's reputation, am I right?"

"You are correct, but I don't care really. He has been very nice to me so far." She replies. 'Wow she thinks I am nice, this is great. I have only known one other person that has said that, and that was Cindy Vortex.'

"You will, at this school rep is everything, and Timmy has a horrible one."

"Really, that is very interesting. Wait, no it isn't." 'Ah sarcasm don't you just love it?'

* * *

**Tara's P.O.V**

* * *

'I really like Timmy so far. He is very nice and very interesting.'

"You guys I can do whatever I want. I don't care about my rep."

* * *

**What did you think? i would like to know what you liked and disliked. flames are excepted! **


	2. School Bored, Friend Scored

**Here it is! chapter two of my story. please enjoy.**

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

We arrive at school and the first bell rings. Science is my first period class; I go to my locker and try to open it. Nope it's jammed, then my fairies "poof" as my watch.

"Having trouble sport?" Wanda asks me.

"Yeah, it's jammed. I wish I could open my locker." I say to them. Then a "poof" is heard, notifying me the wish is done. I open my locker and set up my stuff.

"Hey Timmy, who's the new girl?" Cosmo asks.

"Oh, that's Tara Heartfall; she just moved here I guess. She seems to like me."

"Just wait till' the other girls meet her. You'll never see her again." He says to me, and then Wanda zips his mouth closed.

"Don't listen to him sport. If she is meant to be your friend she will be. If not, forget about her." Wanda's right, I need to not worry so much about it.

"You're right Wanda, thanks."

"Any time sport." I walk into the classroom and sit in my seat. Then Tara walks in.

"Class, meet our newest student, Tara Heartfall." Says our science teacher, Mrs. Tammy.

"She is visiting from Santa Barbara, California". She announces.

"Hello everybody" Tara says with a bright smile.

"Ok Tara, you can take the empty seat right next to Timmy Turner" Mrs. Tammy said, she gesturing towards the said seat. Tara walks over to it and sits down.

"Okay students, as you may know today we have Midterms." A groan is heard throughout the classroom.

"I am going to pass out your answer sheets and you may begin."

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

(A bell sounds)

"Yes, finally school is over." 'Midterms are so hard and even harder when you don't get time to study. Ken, the evil baby-sitter, had kept me up half the night doing pointless chores. _Timmy, paint the house pink, then black, and then paint it the same shade of yellow that it was before you painted it._' I start to walk home then I hear a voice calling me.

"Timmy, wait up!" 'Odd, that's a female's voice. There must be a new kid named Timmy, cause' no girl would be talking to me.' I keep walking.

"Hey Timmy, wait up." I turn around to see Tara running toward me. Then she trips and falls on me are faces only inches from each other. She blushed a light red 'she's so cute when she blushes'. I blush a very light pink.

"Uh… sorry Timmy." She gets up.

"It's fine Tara, but why are you talking to me?" I ask 'she must either be crazy or. Nah, she_ must_ be crazy.' She looks a bit confused.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy to see me?" she asks.

"Of course, but usually when a new girl comes to school and I try to befriend her. She is my friend for the morning then by the end of the day she ignores me and acts like she never liked me at all." I pause, then I say softly "just like the rest of them." 'Sadly true.' Then she smiles.

"There's a first time for everything Timmy. You got yourself a new friend." She says, still smiling. 'Dang that smile is contagious.' I smile shortly after she says that.

"Well, I'm glad it's you." I say still smiling, and then I look at the ground.

"Hey Timmy." Calls AJ.

"Sup AJ." I give him a fist bump.

"Why is she still here?" he looks at Tara. "Didn't the other girls tell you not to hang out with him?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I didn't listen. Timmy is really nice. Besides, the girls stated no real reason to not hang out with you. They were saying things like 'just don't' and 'he's weird' which didn't do much to convince Me." she says. 'Wow, she's awesome. I'm amazed she didn't just take their word for it like the rest did.'

"Huh, cool. Well. I got to go. My mom gets upset when I'm late for dinner."

"Kay, see ya AJ." I wave to him as he walks in the direction of his house. Then I turn back to Tara.

"So Timmy, my mom's cooking dinner. You want to come to my place?" she asks.

"Sure, why not. If I go home my parents are most likely going to leave me with my abusive babysitter Vicktor. I'll just ask them." I say as I pull my phone out of my pocket and call my parents.

* * *

**Conversation with parents**

"Hey mom."

"Hey Timmy, is something wrong?" My mom asks.

"No, I'm fine." 'Besides the fact that Victor is abusive'

"That's great, why are you calling then?" my mom asks.

"Well, I was wondering if instead of Victor babysitting me. I could stay over at my new friend Tara's house?" I ask.

"Sure honey, as long as you get home before bed time." my mom answers.

"Thanks mom, bye." I say.

"Bye."

**Conversation over**

* * *

"Well, my mom said yes. Let's go." I say to Tara as we start walking toward her house.

* * *

**well, that another chapter complete. what do you guys think? I would like to know. please review and follow to find out what happens at the Heartfall household (remember the rating). oh, and before anyone asks. yes, i write in current tense. it is easier for me, and i think it adds more detail. flames are what heat my house. until next time readers!**


	3. Dinner with the Heartfall's

**Hello again readers! please enjoy another chapter of 'Life Is Great'. In this chapter we see a glimpse into Tara's past. enjoy**

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

"So... Tara, what do you think of the school so far?" I say to her as her house comes into view

"It's good so far...I made a new friend on my first day" she said in an excited tone, which made me smile.

"That's good" I said to her in a happy tone 'Jeez not even a day has passed and I'm already meeting her family! This is so cool' I think to myself while still smiling as we finally make it to her house.

After opening the door up, Tara announces "Mom! I'm home! And I brought someone!"

"Who is it Tara?" I heard her mom say as we walked into the house. I see her mom walk up to us from the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm a new friend of your daughter's, my name is Timmy Turner." I say as I walk up to her mother and shake her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Timmy, I'm Tara's mother as you can see, you can call me Mrs. Heartfall" she says as we walk into her living room.

"Please, take a seat on the couch" Mrs. Heartfall says to us.

"Thanks." I say as Tara and I sat down.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so please make yourself at home until then." Mrs. Heartfall says as she disappears back into the kitchen.

"Your mom is very nice" I say to Tara.

"Thanks Timmy" she says back to me as she sat on the cushion next to me. "What should we do in the meantime?" Tara asks me which got me thinking, 'Poof'.

"How about some TV sport?" I hear Wanda buzz in my ear; she changed herself into a fly for a disguise.

"Want to watch some TV Tara?" I ask her.

"Sure Timmy, why not?" she replies. I grab the remote and turn on the TV to see a movie called 'Megamind' just starting.

"Want to watch this Tara?" I ask as I look at her, making her nod slightly in agreement.

* * *

**Tara's POV**

* * *

'Wow not even a full day yet and already it seems like we're on a date' I thought to myself. 'He is so very nice; I can't help but like him. I don't see how the other girls don't like him.' The movie plays on, and then we see two of the main characters kissing, KISSING. I mean did he know that happened? Is he trying to get me to kiss him?' I look at him and see he is just as surprised as I am. I see a light blush crawl across the bridge of his nose. 'Am I blushing too? Could he see it?' I think to myself then my mother calls.

"Kids, it's time for dinner." 'Thank the lord. I'm not sure it could get anymore awkward.' I thought to myself as Timmy and I head towards the dining room to eat. After sitting down, my mom puts two freshly cooked bowls of spaghetti and meatballs in front of us.

"You two lovebirds eat up now" My mom says to us with a giggle, causing both to blush a faint pink.

"Thanks Mom" I mutter under my breath as she leaves the dining room all to us. 'Oh Lord this is embarrassing' I think to myself as I try to eat my spaghetti. After we finish we put our bowls in the sink and walk back into the living room and crash on the couch.

"So... got anything else planned Tara?" Timmy asks.

"Well... what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Hm...Well I would like to see the rest of your house." Timmy asks me.

"Sure let's start in the dining room," I reply to him as we walk into the next room off of the living room. A few minutes later we finish the downstairs.

"You wanna see my room?" I ask.

"Sure, I would love too." He replies. He and I walk upstairs and to my room. 'I wonder what he is going to do?' we enter my room.

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

'Dang, she's got a nice room. Posters, bookshelves stuffed full, a nightstand with a book on it with a bookmark sticking out, and a very nice well-made bed. Her floor had not one thing on it. I see a black wicker hamper in the corner, half full and a door that most likely leads to her closet. 'Wait, what's that sticking out of the bottom of her door?'

"Is that a comic book?" I ask turning my head to her. Her eyes get very wide.

"Wha, what? No, of course it. Uhg, yes it is. You must think I'm weird now?" She barely stutters out, hanging her head in shame. I walk over to the closet and pick up the comic book to get a better look at it. 'She reads the Crimson Chin? I love these comics.' I flip through it quickly, close it, and look at her with a quizzical look on my face. I look at the closet door, and then look back at her.

"May I?" I ask gesturing toward the door to her closet. She looks up, on the verge of tears then nods. I open the door to see an amazing sight. Bookshelves, like what you would see at a comic book store, line the walls; full of comic books. My eyes widen and I turn back around to see her crying.

"I bet you think you think I'm weird now huh? You're just like everyone else." She says through her sobs. "I thought you were different." she says. I close the closet door. 'Wow, she's torn up. This must have happened before. I will not let it happen again.' I walk over to Tara, who is now on her knees, still crying. I kneel in front of her.

"Tara, why would I think you're weird?" I say calmly to her.

"Why wouldn't you? Every time someone comes to my house they see my comics and tell everyone that I'm a nerd. That is why I moved last time. I used to live here, then someone found my stash and I was shunned out of society and I had to move. I moved to Cali, changed my name and hoped it didn't happen again. After a year it did and I moved again, and again, and again. It always happens." She looks up at me with her eyes, sore from crying. "Get out."

"What?" I say to her.

"Get out! I don't what you here anymore. You're just going to call me names and make fun of me." She pushes me out of her room. I can hear her sobbing from this side of the door. I crack the door to see her face down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. I walk in quietly and sit on her bed, then I put my hand on her back. I look at her with concern. She looks up at me, she's angry. I see her pillow case is close to being soaked.

"Are you here to make fun of me?" she says, still crying.

"Tara, I love comics, and even if I didn't, you're an awesome girl and a great friend. Why would I hate you just because you like to read comic books? You're still my friend Tara; I just know something new about you." I say to her quietly, my voice filled with concern. She looks at me and sniffles and wipes off some of her tears with her arm.

"Really?" Her angry look fades and is replaced by sadness and a little hope. I smile.

"Of course. It takes a lot to resist the peer pressure of those girls." I say to her.

"They were telling me all kinds of stuff about you. A lot of the stuff they told me contradicted itself. I was very confused by it all." She replies, getting up and sitting next to me.

"You chose one kid over the popular group. You could have been part of the popular crowd. They have the best seats at lunch, and are the first ones in line. They are the ones that get the scholarships and get to go to the best colleges. You could have had all of that, but you gave up all that for me, why?" I ask her.

"They tried to push my first impression of you out of my head and replace it with what they wanted me to think of you. They wanted me to think you were a judgmental jerk who uses people for his own personal gain. They told me you are one who looks for weaknesses in his friends and uses them for blackmail. I told myself that you were different, and that they were wrong, but their words lingered in my head. Then when you found my comic stash I thought I had realized they were right. So I broke down into tears because I thought I had finally found a true friend, but he really was just using me." She pauses, looks at me and smiles lightly, then continues

"But when you came back in to comfort me even though I had kicked you out. I realized that those girls were way off. You're not a jerk, nor were you using me. You care about me, and wanted to be my friend. Right?" She finishes.

"You are correct. So that's what they say about me? What did you say to them?" I ask.

"Well, after they finished telling me all your _fake_ negative qualities I tell them, using these exact words. 'That's not what I saw. From what you're telling me, you're describing each other' and I left" She says to me.

"Wow, you seriously said that?" I ask.

"Yeah, now they're mad at me. Though they know I'm right." She wipes her eyes and smiles at me. "Sorry about what I said to you" She says to me, a little embarrassed. We start to walk out of her room and downstairs.

"It's alright" I say to her as we step into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"So... are we cool?" she asks.

"Of course, I can't stay mad at you." I say to her, smiling. "Friends?" I suggest.

"Hmm... I was thinking more along the lines of best friends..." the smiles at me 'I am beginning to love that smile of hers.' I think to myself.

* * *

**please review and tell me what you this. also, i could write a story for you if you give me an idea and a basis (more information on my profile page.)**

**Flames power my inspiration.**


	4. Jealousy? A double date?

**another chapter complete, huzzah**!

* * *

**Veronica's POV (earlier that same day)**

* * *

'Another day of school, great.' I think sarcastically. 'Well, at least I get to see my Timmy.' Yeah, I said my Timmy. Ever since that Tootie left I've been waiting for my chance to get Timmy all to myself. I walk onto the bus following behind Trixie. 'Who is that, and why is she talking to Timmy?' I think to myself when I see this girl with brown hair talking to Timmy. 'I have to say something, but not yet. I still like being in the popular crowd.' I keep walking to the popular section of the bus following behind Trixie. I sit down and watch the new girl talking to Timmy. 'look at them, it is going to be sad watching him lose another friend to peer pressure. He is going to be heart-broken.' I think to myself then i realize. 'wait a second. If he's heartbroken that means after his heart is broken I can waltz right in and put it back together. Then he will finally be mine!' I think to myself smiling widely at my plan.

"Veronica, are you okay?" asks Trixie. I then came back to earth.

"Huh, uh, I mean yeah I'm fine. I just got an awesome idea."

* * *

**(The next day)**

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

I walk off the bus with Tara close behind. We walk into school and walk up to my locker.

"So, spring break is tomorrow. Do you have anything planned?" Tara asks.

"Well, I plan to spend the whole thing hanging out with my best friend." I say to her. Then I smile widely.

"Awesome, I got a bunch of cool stuff we can do. we can go mini-golfing, eat out at that cool new grill down the street, swing by the arcade, maybe go to the comic book store." she says to me excited. I smile.

'Now she knows I won't judge her because of what she likes, she is embracing it. She is just getting cooler by the second. I think I'm falling for her.' I think to myself.

"Hey Timmy!" says a voice behind me. I turn around to see Veronica walking towards me. 'Veronica? What does she want?'

"Hey Veronica... what's up?" I ask, trying not to sound like I don't really care.

"Well, it's Friday night and... well, I got two tickets to the new crash nebula movie. You wanna go with me?" she asks. 'Wait that was tonight? Dang I totally forgot. Those tickets have been sold out for months, but I don't want to go with her I want to go with Tara. So I guess I will wait till' I can get some tickets. That, and I just planned to have a wonderful evening with Tara.'

"Wow, how did you get those tickets? They've been sold out for months. I'd love to see that movie." I say. Veronica smiles and throws a weird glare to Tara, who is now hanging her head. She was sniffling quietly, I could barely hear her. "But, I already got plans." I grab Tara's hand. "I plan to spend the rest of the day with my best friend Tara." I say to Veronica. Tara looks up at me and smiles. Then Veronica's smile fades into a look of defeat. She then gives Tara a glare with a look I didn't recognize, and walks away.

"Well... let's get to class. You can let go of my hand now." she says to me. I look down and see that I'm still holding her hand. I quickly retrieve my hand and blush lightly.

"Oh, sorry." I say to her.

"It's fine, it's not like it is going to ruin our friendship, though I think that's what Veronica was trying to do." she says to me as we walk to world history.

"What do you mean?" 'Is that why Veronica asked me to see that movie with her?'

"Remember how she gave me that look when you told her you were excited to see the movie with her?" I nod, "well, that's a look of triumph. She thought she had stolen you from Me." she explains.

"Well, that isn't going to happen anytime soon." I say smiling.

"What do you mean?" she asks looking at me.

"I mean, you got a pretty firm grip on me. I don't think she's going to get me anytime soon." I say to her. She looks down, and then looks back at me.

"But, I'm not holding you..." she says. I smile.

"You know what I mean." I say to her. Then we arrive at our class and sit down in our seats, which are sadly across the room from each other.

* * *

**A few hours later, still Timmy's POV**

**(A bell sounds)**

* * *

Everyone rushes out of school like a tidal wave breaking down the doors and spreading as soon as it hits the other side. After everyone spreads out I try to find Tara. A few minutes later I find her sitting under a tree.

"Hi Timmy." She says.

"What are you looking at Tare?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles.

"I'm just looking at the clouds." She replies.

"May I join you?" I ask politely. She nods and gestures to the space beside her and I lie down.

"So, did those girls bother you today?" I ask.

"Nah, I think I scared them off, though that Veronica girl was giving me the weirdest look on the bus." she says to me.

"Huh, that's weird. Oh look, there's AJ." I say seeing AJ walk over to us.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I ask him.

"Hey Timmy, hey Tara, nothing much. I just finished my science exam." He replies.

"Cool, so what should we do now?" Tara asks.

"Hmm… there is this new restaurant that opened down the street. we could go there." I suggest, and then I look at AJ, "You could bring Lila." I say.

* * *

**A/N: Lila is AJ's Girlfriend. Her description on my profile under her full name, Lila Forrest.**

* * *

"Sure, it could be like a double date." He says. Tara and I look at each other and blush. "Oh, right. Sorry. I just though…"

"Its fine dude, sounds like fun. You go pick up Lila and meet us there." I say to him.

"Ok, sounds great. Meet you there bye." He says. He waves us off and leaves toward Lila's house. Tara and I continue looking at the clouds, lying on the ground together.

"So is this a date?" she asks me. I look at her.

"It depends…" I say to her.

"On what?" she asks.

"Do you want it to be?" I ask. She blushes lightly.

"Well… um, y-yeah. That would b-be very nice." she nervously stutters out. 'I love it when she's nervous, it's cute'

"Then, thy wish be done." I say.

* * *

**what will Veronica do to them?**

**what do you guy think? please tell me what you think. i sugar coat my cookies, not my explanations. you should do the same. Oh, and Lila is a new OC i came up with. i will not go into much detail on her. so don't bring your hopes up. the next chapter is the first date**


	5. The Date Commences! A Plan In Action?

**Well, here is the 5th chapter (finally).**

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

"Wow, I got my first date today." I say as I get ready.  
"Really sport? did you finally get Trixie?" asks Wanda.  
"No, I put on some more deodorant, some nice jeans and dark blue polo shirt. I quickly threw some mints and breath spray in my pocket along with my phone. Then I walk stairs to leave.  
"hey mom, dad. i'm going out." i yell as i walk out the door. 'as if they care anyways.' I walk out and down towards the resturant that AJ had mentioned. as i get closer i see Tara standing outside with AJ and Lila. Tara was wearing a light brown dress that cascaded down her frame and stopped at her ankles. she was wearing matching slippers.  
"Tare... you look, beutiful." i say, wide eyed. She smiles and blushes lightly.  
"Thanks Timmy, you don't look to bad yourself." she replies.  
"Thank you." i reply, returning her smile.  
"well, i already made the reservations. lets get our seats." 'not suprising, he always plans ahead.' we walk inside.  
"May i escort the lady?" I ask Tara. She blushes lightly.  
"Well, how lucky am i to have such a gentleman." she replies and wraps her hand around my elbow.  
"Hey Timmy, odd meeting you here." 'huh, who could that be?' i turn around to see Veronica.  
"Yeah, what are the odds?" I say trying to get this over quickly, while trying not to be rude.  
"So, what are you doing here?" She asks.  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" I say gesturing to Tara, whos still on my arm.  
"Oh, you're on a date with her? why would you date her, when you could have me?" she suggests.  
"Well, I don't know..." I say to her. Then I see Tara give me a concerned look in the corner of my eye. "maybe because you have yet to show any signs of even being my friend until today. Oh, or maybe because you completly ignore me if Trixie or her gang is within earshot?" I say, then Veronica looks at me, obviously suprised by my reaction.  
"Oh, come on Timmy. That's old news, I'm a new girl. Besides, I have money and popularity. which is inherited to whoever is my boyfriend. No matter who he is. What does she have?" Tara is now glareing at Veronica.  
"Well, let's see. you've done nothing for me. I know you wouldn't give up your popularity to date me, and that was a lie. Tara had the chance to be popular, but gave it up because they were trying to convince her of things that she knew were not true. She's beutiful, with a great personality. She's got guts to stand up to the popular crowd, and refuse them ever with all their persistance. We also have a lot in common, let me see you top that." I say. She just looks at me, wide eyed. Then she just walks out the door.  
"Wow Timmy, you handled that well. I didn't think you had guts." Says Lila.  
"It was nothing. I was just trying to get her off my back." i reply.  
"well, you did a good job at it. She shouldn't be bothering you for the next few days at least." says AJ. By then we had reached our seats.

* * *

**Later that night**

* * *

"Well, I'm stuffed. I can't eat another bite." AJ says.  
"That was delicious." comments Tara  
"AJ, this was a great idea." says Lila.  
"thanks for inviting us AJ" I say. Then the waiter walks over and places the reciet on the table.  
"I got this." says AJ as he reaches for it.  
"no, please. let me." i plead.  
"I invited you here. it woulde be rude to have you pay for it." He refuses. he pulls out his wallet and pays for the meal and we all walk out.  
"Well, I'm going to walk Lila home. Night Timmy, night Tara." Says AJ as he walks off with his date.  
"See ya AJ." i call out. "Shall we?" i say guesturing toward the direction of our houses.  
"Sure." Tara replies.  
"I had a great time tonight." She says later.  
"I'm glad, and I've got to think of a way to pay back AJ for that wonderful meal." I say.  
"You know, this is my first date." she comments.  
"It is? Mine too." I reply.  
"So, are we a couple now?" She asks, a bit nervous.  
"Well, not yet."  
"What do you mean?"  
"you'll find out." I say. "trust me" Then we arrive at Tara's house.  
"Well, i had a great time tonight. Good night Timmy." She says as she walks up her porch.  
"Wait, it's not over yet." i say.  
"huh, what do you mean?" She asks, I walk up right next to her. Then i look straight into her eyes and ask,  
"Tara, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Timmy, of course i will." she says excitedly, throwing her arms around my neck. i place mine safely on the small of her back. Then I pull her back just enough so I can see her face. Then I kiss her. It seemed to last an eternity, but it ended when her mom started to flicker the lights.  
"Good night Tara, I love you." I say to her as she walks into her house.  
"Good night Timmy, I love you too." she replies.


	6. Plan B? 14 evil ex

**Hey Guys, I'm over my writers block and now I'm trying to make up for lost time. Prepare yourself for a fight! Not A cat fight though, sorry dudes. I don't do cat fights. **

* * *

**Veronica's POV (after getting rejected)**

* * *

I can't believe my plan failed! he could of had everything, but gave it up for her. Tara, that... that. UUUUGH! I walk home, saddened by my defeat.  
"I got to think. I need to come up with a plan to get rid of her, but also make it so when she's gone, Timmy will crawl back to me. I got it!"  
The next day at school

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

I walk up too school and see Tara waiting outside. "Who you waitin' for?" I ask, obviously knowing the answer. She smiles.  
"I'm waiting for my hot boyfriend of course." she answers.  
"Oh, then I'll wait with you." I say smiling slyly. Then I kiss her on the cheek and we walk in, our hands intertwined. We walk toward our class (we have most of the same classes, but she has drama while I work out in the weight room.) and i notice that people are staring, no, glaring at Tara and whispering to eachother.  
"Hey Timmy." I hear from behind me, I turn around to see none other than Veronica.  
"Hi Veronica, nice too see you." I say and continue walking with Tara by my side.  
"Why are you still with her? Didn't you hear?" She asks. I stop and turn to Tara, she looks just as confused as I am.  
"Hear what?" I as, turning to look at her.  
"Well, after what happened last night. I ran into this guy, and after a short conversation I found out that he is Tara's current boyfriend." She states. I look at Tara for confimation, and find none.  
"Oh? Is that so, and what would his name be?" I ask, trying to get her to slip, then confiming my suspicions.  
"His name is Conner Philips." She states, I quickly look at Tara, who is wide eyed. Fear fills her eyes.  
**(Conner is another OC I just came up with. He's a little like Gary, but there's no relation)**  
"Hey babe, what's up?" I hear someone say.  
"Oh, did I mention he just moved here from Tara's old neighborhood and now goes to this school?" says Veronica. I look in the direction of the voice to see a guy. He was tall, taller than me actually, he was wearing some beat ripped jeans, sagging, black skechers, and a sleeveless black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. He had black greasy hair and looked like he belonged in the 80s.  
He walks up to Tara and kisses her cheek, "how have you been doing?" He asks. Then, she slaps him.  
"Jerk! I already told you we're through. You have no right to call me your baby. Not after what I saw!" She states enraged. He just smiles (one of those smiles you only see from players. Girls you know what I'm talking about) and says,  
"Oh, come on girl. I already told you, she were practicing for the play."  
"That's not what she said!" She replies.  
"Okay, okay. Tara, calm down. Let me handle it from here." I ask, she is still enraged, but smiles at me and steps back.  
"Oh, and who might you be?" He asks in a cocky tone.  
"Oh, you know. Just her boyfriend and her best friend." I reply proudly, standing defencively in front of my girl 'i love being able to say that.' A crowd began to form around us.  
"Aww, you're so cute. Get away from my girl." He commands.  
"I'm not in front of your girl Philips. This is my girlfriend." I state, still defending my girlfriend. A gasp is heard from the crowd.  
"Oh, so you'll believe a girl?" He states.  
"Yeah, I would. Oh, just so you know, you just lost any chance of getting a girlfriend with that comment." I say smircing.  
"Well, you're about to lose yours!" He says lunging at me. He sends a punch right to my jaw, knocking me over.

* * *

**Who will win? How will it go down? Who will win? Where the heck are the teachers? **

**All questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please R&R, and don't forget to review. I love hearing what you guys think. It makes me happy to hear you enjoyed it and inspires me to work faster to get the next chapters up.**

**Till next time, enjoy my other stories.**


	7. Sir Timmy?

**I now give you the most action-filled chapter of the story! This will have fights, blood (not too much though), honorable endings, and a jerk. Also, by the request of my good friend JP4demonking, I will be inserting another OC named Jake Rouge (Bio on my profile page.)**

* * *

**Timmys POV**

* * *

"Well, you're about to lose yours!" He says lunging at me. He sends a punch right to my jaw, knocking me over.

"Timmy!" Exclaims Tara. She catches me before I hit the floor. _That voice, why does it sound fimiliar?_, I think to myself.

"I'm fine Tare." I say. I get up and look Connor in the eye, "Look, Tara is MY girlfriend." I state.

"I saw her first!" He throws a punch to my stomach. I curl up in pain, and I barely see Jake making his way through the crowd. Rage is evident in his eyes, but I throw him a look discreatly that says "Not yet."

I stand up, barely, and say, "You know Connor, I don't like you. Tara is mine now and I don't think she loved you anyway." I say. Everyone is staring at me like i have a target drawn on my forehead. The crowd hadn't noticed Jake so they don't know what I have planned.

"That is not true!" He throws another punch to my face, hitting me in the eye. _Perfect, I hit a nerve_! I then see Chester and AJ make their way to the front as well.

"Aww, look whos lonely." I say in a mocking tone. My eye swells shut.

"SHUT UP!" He uppercuts me. I can taste the blood in my mouth.

"You make me sick." I say after I spit some blood out at him. "You don't deserve a girlfreind." I gesture to AJ telling him to get a teacher.

"Shut up, shut up shut up!" He screams, throwing punches left and right. I was able to dodge a few, but still got hit with the lot of them. Then Jake grabbed him and held him back. Just before Jake interveined, my math teacher (whos name I can never remember) had been dragged to the scene by AJ.

"What is going on here?" He yells. He sees me, beaten and bloody, in my head and Tara's lap. Then he sees Jake holding a very enraged, and now crying, Connor. Everyone is staring at him as he walks over to me and Tara. He looks at Tara and asks, "What happened?"

"Connor came over, saying that he was my boyfriend. Timmy defended me and Connor got mad. Then after a few honorable words from Timmy, Connor beat him up." She explains. He gets up and walks over to a less angry, but still crying, Connor.

"Mr. Philips, come with me." He commands. Then they walk toward the office. Tara looks at me concerned and asks,

"Timmy, why did you do that?" She asks, worry evident in her voice.

"Because Tare, you're my girlfriend and I love you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." I explain. I look at her lovingly, caresing her cheek. "and now Connor is getting expelled for beating up another student for no reason."

"Thank you Timmy, I love you too." She leans down and kisses me, getting a bit of blood on her lip. Then Jake comes over.

"Hey Jake, thanks for the help." I say, fistbumping him.

"Hey, it was all you man. I just made sure you lived." He replies.

"Hey Tim, you okay?" Asks Chester as he comes over, with AJ and Lila close behind.

"Yeah, I think so." I say. Then, with the help of Tara and Chester, I try to stand. I get to my right foot, then my left. As soon as I put any weight on my left, I wince in pain and fall over again. This time caught by Chester. "Guess not, yeah thats broken." I state. Tara puts me back in her lap.

"Oh, no. I'll call 911." says a very concerned Lila.

"We'll get some ice, bandaids and pain killers." Says AJ. He and Chester walk away in the same direction as Connor did earlier.

"I'll stay here with The Knight." Says Jake.

"What?" Tara and I both say at once.

"The Knight. I heard that's your new nickname. Like mines 'Underdawg' since I have a lot of strength, but it doesn't show. You are honorable and protect the weak." He explains

"Huh, The Knight. I like that." I say then I see AJ down the hall with an ice bag in hand.

* * *

** one chapter a day two days in a row? I'm on a roll! What do you guys think? This is my first physical fight scene ever in a fanfiction. I specialize in verbal fights so if you have any suggestions on how i can improve it, let me know.**

**R&R please**


	8. Hospital

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Hey guys, I love writing this story. It's the most fun I've had. I've never written a story with a physical fight before. If you want to see the other fights I've written check out "Wake Up Izzy", it's got an epic burn in it that I loved writing. **

**Now, Timmy's in the hospital and they finally let people visit.**

* * *

**Tara's POV (a week later)**

* * *

I'm on my way to see Timmy in his hospital room. I find his room, number 220. I poke my head in and see him sitting up the bed. His left arm's in a sling and his shoulder in a cast. His left leg elevated, with a cast on it. The heart monitor beeping in the background, and an IV tube in his left arm. He smiles lovingly when he notices me.

"How's my knight in shining armor?" I ask.

"Well, I just got my results back. My shoulder blade is dislocated with multiple ripped tendons. My leg is broken and my knee cap is fractured. I also have a mild concussion." He says annoyed. I bet he's annoyed that he needed to protect me and he got this dealing with my problems! He must hate me right now. I run over to him and hug him tightly and cry.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you had to deal with my problems, and that he did this to you. It's all my fault." I say sobbing into his hospital gown.

"No, it's not your fault." He says, putting his right arm around my waist.

"Yes it is! I didn't make it clear enough to Connor and he still thought I could be his. Then you stepped in to defend me and he beat you up for it. If I had just dealed with my own problems you wouldn't be in the hospital." I say in between sobs. I was trying to hide my face in his chest.

"Shhhh, it's not your fault Tare. It's Connor's fault. He just couldn't accept the fact that there was one girl he couldn't get. I'm glad that I stepped in. If I could do it over, I would. Heck I might have slipped in a few more insults and gotten him angrier." He explains, running his hand through my hair.

* * *

**Timmys POV**

* * *

_I can't believe she's blaming herself for this. It was my choice to fight to protect my girl._ I pet her silky brunette hair.

"Do you want to sign my cast?" I ask. She looks up at me. I wipe a tear that was on her cheek and she smiles.

"Sure, I would love too Timmy." She says. I hand her a sharpie, then I remove my cast from the sling and she signs right on top for all to see:

**Property Of Tara 3**

I look at her a bit suprised, then I smile and pull her on toward myself by her waist and kiss her lightly.

"I love you Tara." 'Everything she does. It reminds me faintly of someone, but who?'

"I love you too, Timmy." She replies, and we just stay like that. Her laying on top of me staring into each other's eyes, content on how things are.

"Hey Timmy, how's my knight doing?" says Veronica, announcing her presence.

"Umm, we're kinda having a moment here." States Tara. Veronica, oblivious to what Tara just said.

"Aww, are you okay? I brought you some flowers and candy. Oh, and a teddy bear." She says, bringing in said items.

"Okay, thanks Veronica. Now can you please leave?" I say just as annoyed as Tara that she was interrupting a very personal moment between me and my girlfriend.

"Oh, come on. Don't be greedy Tara. leave some of him for the rest of us." She says. She comes over to the bed and kisses me. KISSES ME!I push her off with my good arm and Tara slaps her.

"Hey, Tara can you slap her again for me?" She smiles and nods. he slaps Veronica again on the other cheek really hard. I see a red mark forming on the spot where she hit. Veronica looks enraged and teary eyed.. she storms out with an audible "hmphf".

"Now, where were we?" Says Tara in a totally-in-love tone. _There it is again, why does she remind me of someone?_ She walks over to me and got on the bed next to me. I put my arm around her and I kiss her.

"How does it compare?" She asks.

"To what?" I reply.

"To hers." She asks slightly seductively.

"I don't know, I can't compare perfection right?" I say, and he blushes heavily. Then I hear a knock at the door.

"Go away Veronica." says Tara.

"Tim, it's me." says Jake through the door.

"Oh, come on in." I say. He walks in to see me with my arm around Tara's waist.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" He asks.

"Yes, but it's fine." Replies Tara with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Okay, so how's the knight doing?" He asks... Tara repeats everything I told her when she walked in. "Oh, that's not good." He says worriedly.

"Come on dude, you know me. I'll pull through easily." I say.

"That's great to hear. I brought your homework. I'll put it here and leave you two lovebirds alone. He states, getting a heavy blush out of both of us..

* * *

**Finally done! I've been having technical difficulties with my keyboard stuttering like heck so it's been annoying. Thanks to Sabrina06 for helping me out with that.**


End file.
